


The Sewer

by XianFrost



Category: Mega Man Fully Charged
Genre: Before Wave Man goes look for Alligator, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 17:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16022588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XianFrost/pseuds/XianFrost
Summary: Fire Man hated the sewer.





	The Sewer

He hated the sewer.

Why did he always decided to travel through the sewer after a battle with that little blue annoyance? It wasn't running away. Fire Man did not run away!

He just had better things to do. In the sewer.

Fire Man shuddered when his foot squished something underneath the murky water.

He hoped that wasn't what he thought it was.

Fire Man forced open the bulkhead door that would lead him out of the main sewers and into the sanitation tunnels. It was the middle of the night so the tunnels wouldn't be nearly crawling with humans like the day shift.

Fire Man huffed in the quiet that greeted him. There was the faint rush of water running through pipes and the distant murmuring of the night crew. _Good_ , Fire Man thought, shaking away the dirty water from his feet. He pointedly did not look down when something fell off his plating and went splat against the grated floor. Bleh, organics...

"Oh, Alligator, you would not believe what happened in Sector Four today!" Echoed a voice down the tunnel that would lead Fire Man to the base.

Just great.


End file.
